My Dangerous Boyfriend
by kauskakibau
Summary: Kris berjanji kepada Tao untuk selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Tapi, terkadangan keposesifan Kris membuatnya menakutkan dan berbahaya. Sebuah masa lalu yang kelam membuatnya dibenci oleh Tao. Masa lalu yang teramat sangat dibencinya. KRISTAO/TAORIS FANFIC.


**My Dangerous Boyfriend**

by

**FUMIKO**

**Pair/Main Cast::** KrisTao/TaoRis (Wu Yi Fan – Huang Zi Tao)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Romance, Fluffy

**Warning:: BOYS LOVE**, **SHOU AI**, **YAOI**, gaje, maksa, abal, aneh, tidak sesuai EYD, pokoknya DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**^^ HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TaoRis 10 & 9 tahun._

"Wu Yi Fan!" Kata seorang anak laki-laki berparas tampan dengan angkuh memperkenalkan dirinya di depan anak laki-laki bermata panda yang tengah membaca sebuah buku yang terbuka diatas mejanya. Anak laki-laki bermata panda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya menatap Wu Yi Fan, anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berwajah tampan, berambut pirang, dan bermata tajam seperti tokoh _cartoon_ yang sering ditontonnya, _Angry Bird_.

"Panggil aku Kris Ge, aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu." Pemuda tinggi, Kris masih bersikap angkuh di depan Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao! Kau bisa memanggilku Tao. Kau anak baru itu, kan?" Kata Tao, menatap anak laki-laki di depannya. _'Dia sangat tampan dan juga manis!'_ Pikir Tao. Kris mengangguk pelan lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang tepat berada di depan Tao, tanpa membalikan kursinya, sehingga sandaran kursi yang tengah di dudukinya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk menaruh dagunya. Kedua tangan terlipat diatas sandaran kursi, menopang dagunya.

"Kau tidak bermain bersama teman-temanmu?" Tanya Kris melihat keluar jendela dimana teman-teman sekelasnya tengah bermain.

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Tidak! Aku...tidak punya teman!" Ucap Tao pelan namun masih di dengar oleh Kris. Dia menunduk sedih, mengingat tak satupun teman sekelasnya mengajaknya bermain apalagi berteman. Kris menatap Tao setelah mendengar nada kesedihan dalam ucapan Tao.

Anak laki-laki pirang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menekan ujung telunjuknya tepat diatas kepala Tao, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Tao. Dan tentu saja itu berhasil, Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya langsung. Tersirat sebuah kesedihan disana, diwajah manis Tao, membuat Kris sedikit tak suka melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?" Pertanyaan Kris berhasil membuat mata Tao terbuka lebar. Sang panda menatap Kris tak percaya. Selama ini tak ada satu pun yang mau berteman dengannya. Mereka...mereka takut berteman dengannya, karena dia memiliki mata yang tajam dan menakutkan.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Kris menggeleng santai.

"Aku menyeramkan!" Ucap Tao lirih. Dia menunduk lagi.

"Tidak!" Bantah Kris lalu mengangkat wajah Tao dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tidak menyeramkan, justru kau sangat manis! Kau seperti replika panda yang berubah dalam wujud manusia. Aku suka! Aku suka panda dan aku suka Tao!" Sambung Kris membuat rona merah tipis terukir di pipi _chubby_ Tao.

"Go-_Gomawo_!"

Kris tersenyum. "Jadi, kau mau berteman denganku?"

Tao mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Kris tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia menepuk pelan kepala Tao. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri!" Kata Kris meyakinkan dan tegas. Tao menatap Kris terkejut, tapi kemudian sebuah senyum manis terukir diwajahnya. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, kau harus berada disisiku selamanya!" Tao mengangguk lagi, dan membuat Kris semakin bahagia.

"Janji!" Tao mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya didepan Kris. Sedangkan Kris menatap Tao tidak mengerti, sebelah alisnya terangkat keatas.

"Apa ini?"

"_Pinky promise!_"

"Kenak-kanakan!"

"Kita masih anak-anak, bukan?"

"Tapi, aku ingin menjadi dewasa!"

"Eh? Untuk apa menjadi dewasa!"

"Agar aku bisa menikahimu!" Kata Kris percaya diri dan tanpa malu.

"Eh?" Wajah Tao merona.

"Aku akan melamarmu dan menikahimu suatu saat nanti. Karena itu tetaplah disisiku! Mengerti?"

Tao semakin merona karena malu, tetapi ada rasa bahagia didalam hatinya. Sang panda pun mengangguk pelan.

"_Pingky promise_?" Tao masih bersih keras menunjukan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Kris.

Kris menghela napas pelan, lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik Tao. "Ini kekanak-kanakkan" Gumamnya malas membuat Tao tertawa kecil.

* * *

My Dangerous Boyfriend

* * *

_KrisTao, 19 & 18 tahun._

"Kita terlambat!" Pekik Tao nyaring ketika melihat jarum jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Baguslah!" Kata Kris santai di samping Tao. Pemuda jangkung dengan paras bak model itu berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celananya. Sesekali pemuda tinggi itu menguap lebar tanda dia masih mengantuk. Tentu saja mengantu, mana ada orang yang tidak mengantunk ketika begadang dimalam hari hingga jam lima lalu dibangunkan-secara paksa-jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi?

Tao menengok kesamping, dimana ada Kris yang tengah menguap.

"Dasar pemalas! Kenapa tidak mengirim pesan padaku?" Tao mengembungkan pipinya, tanda bahwa dia kesal pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan bangun terlambat hari ini. Semalam aku begadang nonton pertandingan basket. Aku sudah mengirim pesan untukmu! Apa kau tidak menerima pesan dariku?" Tanya Kris mencubit pelan pipi Tao.

Tao melepas tangan Kris dari pipinya, lalu mengambil ponselnya yang dibeli Kris 2 tahun yang lalu saat ulang tahunnya dan juga hari jadi mereka yang ketiga dari saku celana sekolahnya. "Batrey ponselku habis dan ponselku mati! Aku baru mengisi batrey'nya tadi pagi!" Tao menunjukan ponselnya kepada Kris. Ponsel dengan walpaper mereka berdua yang diambil ketika musim dingin itu telihat terisi penuh.

"Lagipula kenapa _gege_ harus begadang tadi malam? Kita jadi terlambat, bukan?"

"Tadi malam pertandingan team kesayanganku, _Love_!" Ujar Kris. Dia menguap sekali lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya!" Kris membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi-" Tao mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap tajam Kris. Tidak suka jika Kris membantahnya.

"Yayaya! Aku minta maaf! Aku yang salah karena begadang sehingga bangun terlambat dan akhirnya kita terlambat!" Balas Kris lalu mengela napas panjang. Kedua tangannya terangkat keatas, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku kemudian bergerak menuju rambutnya dan mengusaknya, membuat rambut pirang yang semula berantakan semakin berantakan.

Tao melihat Kris. Semua gerak-gerik pemuda _blonde_ itu. Kris tampak bosan dan terlihat sangat mengantuk. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menguap.

Tao tersenyum ketika Kris mengembungkan pipinya. Dalam hati dia memuji semua yang ada pada Kris. Wajahnya, tubuh tingginya, matanya, hidungnya, bahkan tatapannya. Tanpa disangka, mereka sudah bersama selama 8 tahun. Kris menepati janjinya, akan selalu bersamanya dan melindunginya. Tao sangat bahagia. Dan dia pun menepati janjinya kepada Kris, untuk selalu berada di samping sang Dragon-sebutan Tao untuk Kris-entah dalam suka maupun duka. Mereka selalu melewati hari demi hari bersama-sama. Dimana ada Tao pasti ada Kris, begitupula sebaliknya. Bahkan saking tidak mau berpisah dengan Tao, Kris rela membeli sebuah rumah minimalis disamping rumah Tao, agar selalu bersama sang panda. Kedua orang tua Kris awalnya tidak menyetujui Kris tinggal di rumah minimalis, mengingat Kris adalah anak orang kaya dan masih terlalu kecil untuk seorang anak berusia 10 tahun yang tinggal sendirian. Tapi mengingat betapa egois dan keraskepalanya Kris, akhirnya mereka memberi izin agar Kris tinggal di rumah yang dibelinya sendiri dari uang pemberian kakeknya. Tapi dengan syarat bahwa Kris harus tinggal bersama beberapa pelayan yang harus memasak makanan untuknya, membersihkan rumah dan menjaga dan mengawasinya dan syarat paling utama adalah Kris harus sering mengunjungi rumah utamnya setiap minggu, _weekend_.

Syarat utama adalah syarat yang paling membosankan dan paling menyebalkan untuk Kris. Dia harus berkunjung kerumahnya dan makan malam ala bangsawan disana, serta hal-hal membosankan lainnya. Contoh saja, dia harus membaca diruang baca sesuai jadwal, berkumpul bersama keluarga besarnya dan membicarakan topik yang menyebalkan tentu saja. Dan jangan lupa, dia harus duduk layaknya seorang tuan muda pada umumnya. Sopan dan berkarisma.

Semua itu membuatnya mual. Oh, dan jangan lupa setelan jas yang harus dia kenakan. Apalagi ditambah dengan saudara-saudara sepupunya-dia anak tunggal-yang bersikap layaknya seorang putri maupun pangeran. Mereka terlihat angkuh dan sombong, selalu menatapnya sinis dan menyebalkan membuat tangannya gatal untuk memberi 'hadiah istimewa' untuk mereka.

Tapi, semua berubah ketika di minggu ketiga, dimana dia juga mengajak Tao serta. Dia tentu saja senang karena Tao juga bersamanya. Tidak ada yang menyebalkan dan membuatnya mual ketika berada dirumah besar milik keluarganya.

Keluarganya, maksudnya ayah dan ibunya menerima Tao dengan senang hati. Mereka bahkan memperlakukan Tao sangat istimewa dari saudara-saudara sepupuku. Tao diberikan pakaian-pakaian bagus ketika berkunjung kesana maupun tidak berkunjung. Ayah dan ibunya menyaingi Tao, sangat. Membuat saudara-saudara sepupunya tentu saja cemburu. Ayah dan ibu Kris tidak pernah memberi perhatian seperti yang diberikan mereka kepada Tao untuk saudara-saudara sepupu Tao.

Dimata mereka Tao sangat _special_. Mereka sudah menganggap Tao seperti anak mereka sendiri, membuat Tao menjadi seseorang yang berharga untuk mereka selain Kris. Kris tentu sangat senang. Tak ada rasa kecemburuan sedikitpun ketika ayah ibunya sangat menyanyingi Tao.

Tao tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana Kris memintanya untuk bersamanya kerumah utama milik keluarganya. Dengan wajah memelas dan gaya malas khas miliknya, itulah bagaimana Kris memintanya untuk bersama mengunjungi rumah keluarganya.

"Sudah puas memandangiku?"

"Huwaa~~" Tao bergerak mundur beberapa langkah ketika wajah Kris tepat beberapa sentimenter dari wajahnya. Dia terkejut tentu saja. "Jangan tiba-tiba berada di depanku!" Marah Tao pada Kris. Tanganya bergerak memukul lengan Kris.

"Awww! Sakit! Aku minta maaf. Lagipula, salahmu karena melamun sambil melihatku. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Rahasia!" Tao menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibirnya, mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang...mematung.

.

"A-Apa dia baru saja berkedip untuk-ku?" Kris menaruh tangan kanannya didepan wajahnya, menutup rona _pink_ yang tidak terlalu kentara di wajahnya. Pemuda pirang itu seketika terduduk. Kakinya serasa seperti jelly beberapa detik yang lalu. "Di-Dia sangat manis dan...seksi!" Kris mulai menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menyebutkan kata 'seksi'. Entah kenapa, ketika menyebutkan kata itu, sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak dan...sesuatu dalam tubuhnya berdetak sangat cepat. Oh, jantungnya. Kris meletakan tangan besarnya tepat didadanya lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Kata itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku!"

"Kris _Gege_~~ Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, kita pergi!" Teriak Tao beberapa meter jauhnya dari Kris.

Kris menatap Tao dari tempatnya, berdiri lalu sedikit berlari kearah sosok yang dicintainya. Diletakan tangannya di bahu Tao lalu membawa Tao lebih mendekat padanya. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dikening Tao.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tao mendongak menatap Kris.

"Jantungku kurang baik, aku rasa!" Kata Kris.

"Hm?"

"Jantungku kurang baik!" Kris mengambil paksa tangan kiri Tao dan meletakannya tepat di bagian jantungnya. Tao menatap Kris dengan wajah khawatir.

"Disini?" Kris mengangguk. Tao mulai mengelus pelan bagian itu, menenangkan jantung Kris yang berdetak cukup cepat, membuat sang pemilik merasa nyaman akan sentuhan Tao dan perlahan-lahan berdetak normal.

"Pakaianmu berantakan!" Kata Tao, membuka topik baru setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam, menikmati momen diantara keduanya. Tangannya yang tadi berada di bagian jantung Kris, berpindah kearah kerah baju sang dragon dan memperbaikinya.

"Aku suka! Aku suka gaya berpakaianku seperti ini." Jawabnya santai, tangannya masih setia disekitar bahu Tao.

"Kau seperti preman sekolah!"

"Aku akan senang jika mereka berpikiran seperti!"

Tao tekekeh pelan dan memukul pelan dada Kris.

* * *

My Dangerous Boyfriend

* * *

"5 menit, 23 detik! Kalian terlambat!" Guru Kim menatap keduanya tajam, tapi lebih menusuk kepada Kris.

"Ini semua salahmu!" Bisik Tao pada Kris.

"Hnn~~!" Jawab malas.

"Kalian berdua tahu hukumannya?" Tao mengangguk dan Kris menggeleng, membuat Guru Kim menggeratakan giginya kesal akan tingkah pemuda pirang didepannya. "Kalian dihukum, berdiri disini hingga bel istirahat berbunyi!" Marah Guru Kim tepat dihadapan wajah Kris, tubuhnya yang pendek sebatas dada Kris harus berjinjit agar sampai di depan wajah Kris, tapi bukannya sampai, Guru Kim malah terlihat seperti manusia kerdil yang tidak akan bisa memanjang sebuah pohon tinggi. Guru Kim hanya bisa berdjinjit sebatas dagu Kris dan mendongak keatas, membuat pemudah tinggi berdarah _canada-chinese_ itu memundurkan wajahnya beberapa senti dari wajah Guru Kim.

"Sudah puas menatapku?" Kris menatap malas Guru Kim dan mendorong wajah Guru Kim menjauh darinya dengan telunjuknya.

**BUKK**

"Aww sakit, pendek!" Ringis Kris memegang belakang kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul oleh Guru Kim. Dia mendekati Tao lalu bertingkah manja pada sang panda.

"Aku ini gurumu dan lebih tua darimu, jadi hormati aku!" Guru Kim menatap bosan Kris yang berpura-pura kesakitan demi mendapatkan perhatian Tao yang kini tengah mengelus kepalanya.

"Tapi, kau juga temanku!" Kata Kris membuat Guru Kim terkejut tetapi juga senang. Sebuah senyum mengukir di wajah Guru Kim.

Masih diingatnya awal pertemuannya dengan Kris, pemuda tinggi dan angkuh berusia 17 tahun. Pemuda dengan tatapan dingin dengan gaya sombong dan pemalasnya. Menatap dirinya kasihan, seolah-olah menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Saat itu dirinya terpuruk karena tak ada satupun yang mau membantunya. Meminjamkannya uang yang sangat besar untuk pengobatan tunangannya. Dia menceritakan masalahnya kepada Kris, pemuda 17 tahun yang sombong dan dikenal angkuh dan menakutkan di sekolahnya, tempat yang juga menjadi tempatnya mengajar sebagai seorang guru. Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa Kris hanyalah pemuda angkuh, sombong dan kayak seperti rumor yang di dengarnya. Tetapi, semuanya berubah ketika Kris memberikannya pinjaman yang sangat besar tanpa meminta balasannya. Kris hanya meminta dia untuk segera menikah dan memiliki sebuah keluarga dan bahagia.

Tidak pernah terpikiran olehnya bahwa kehidupannya ada campur tangan dari Kris.

"Bodoh!" Gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Kris dan Tao tidak mendengarnya. Guru berusia 25 tahun itu menggeleng pelan melihat Kris dan Tao lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua, kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengajar.

* * *

My Dangerous Boyfriend

* * *

"Apa kau Huang Zi Tao?" Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di depan meja Tao. Tubuhnya tinggi, tapi tidak terlalu tinggi dari Tao tapi tampan. Tao mendongak dan mendapati bahwa pemuda itu tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata dan senyumnya sangat indah.

Tao mengangguk lalu berdiri membungkuk, bersikap sopan. "Iya, itu namaku! Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak!" Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Ah, perkenalkan namaku Yeo Hoon Min, kau boleh memanggilku Hoon! Aku anak baru di kelas ini!" Pemuda itu membungkuk dan Tao juga melakukannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Hoon menunjuk kursi di depan Tao yang dimana kursi itu adalah milik Kris.

Tao menggeleng. "Maaf, kursi ini milik Kris. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang duduk dikursinya! Bisakah kau mencari kursi yang lain?" Hoon hanya bergumam 'oh' lalu mencari kursi terdekat dengan milik Tao. Dan, kursi itu berada di samping milik Tao, kursi itu milik seorang pemuda bernama Kim Dong Hyun, tapi karena pemiliknya sedang sakit, jadilah kursi itu kosong.

Hoon pun memutuskan untuk duduk dikursi itu. Sedangkan Tao kembali melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda. Pemuda panda itu sangat suka membaca. Dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca jika Kris tidak berada di sisinya, seperti saat ini. Karena jika pemuda jangkung itu berada di sekitarnya, dia tidak akan pernah punya waktu untuk membaca. Kris selalu mencari berbagai macam cara untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dia sangat manja dan kekanak-kanakkan jika bersama Tao.

"Dimana Kris?" Tao menoleh kesampingnya, dimana asal dari pertanyaan itu.

"Dia sedang ke toilet!" Jawab Tao lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Dia mengabaikan orang di sebelahnya. Tao adalah orang yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain selain Kris dan keluarganya serta orang tua Kris. Itu sebabnya, dia tidak pernah terlihat berjalan atau berbicara bersama orang lain selain Kris. Hal itu mungkin akan dianggap sombong, tapi itulah Tao. Dia tidak pandai bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah!" Itu bukan suara Tao. Itu suara baritone dan sangat dingin. Tao mengenal suara itu. Dan tanpa melihat wajah pemilik suara itu pun Tao sudah tahu bahwa suara itu adalah milik Kris.

Dan benar saja, itu adalah Kris, Wu Yi Fan.

"Menjauh dari milikku!" Ucap Kris dingin dan menendang meja tempat dimana Hoon sedang meja pemuda itu hingga membuat pemuda itu terjatuh bersama kursinya. Seluruh kelas tentu terkejut dan merasa kasihan kepada Hoon, tetapi mereka tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membantunya. Kris berjalan menuju Hoon, mengangkat mejanya dengan tangan kanannya lalu melemparnya ke dinding menyebabkan meja itu hancur.

"_Gege~_" Panggil Tao ketika Kris akan memukul wajah Hoon.

Hoon menatap Kris takut. Keringat dindin tercetak di pelipisnya, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar ketika tubuh jangkung didepannya berjongkok, mencengkram kerah bajunya sehingga membawa wajahnya-telinga- tepat di depan bibir Kris.

"Aku-akan-membuatmu-melupakan-wajahmu-jika-kau-mas ih-berani-mendekati-milikku!" Kata Kris tegas dan menakutkan.

Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah baju Hoon, lalu menarik Tao keluar dari kelas yang sudah dikerumuni oleh siswa-siswi.

* * *

My Dangerous Boyfriend

* * *

Kris terus melangkah sambil menggenggam tangan Tao setelah mereka keluar dari kelas. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Kris semakin erat menggenggam tangan Tao. Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah telah membuat Tao khawatir dan hampir melukai orang lain didepan mata Tao. Kris menggeleng cepat, tidak. Dia tidak mau hal seperti itu terulang lagi. Dia tidak mau Tao membencinya seperti dulu. Dia tidak suka melihat kilatan marah didalam mata yang dipuj-pujinya itu. Dia tidak suka.

Kris menggeleng cepat! Menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan kelam itu. Dia terus menggeleng hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya.

Kini keduanya tengah berada di atap sekolah, tempat favorite Kris setelah Tao. Biasanya Kris akan menghabiskan waktunya diatas sekolah jika dia sedang bosan atau ingin bolos dari pelajaran yang menurutnya membosankan. Berbeda dengan Tao yang akan setia mengikuti dan mendengarkan semua pelajaran.

"Aku tidak akan membenci, Kris _Gege_!" Kata Tao, seolah bisa membaca apa yang tengah mengusik pikiran Kris. Dia membawa wajah Kris agar menatapnya lalu mengusap pelan pipi Kris dengan ibu jarinya. "Karena Huang Zi Tao mencintai Wu Yi Fan!" Sambung Tao diselingi sebuah senyuman manis, sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan dibibir sang dragon.

Kris tersenyum dan meletakan tangan besarnya diatas tangan Tao yang masih setia membelai pipinya lalu membawa tangan itu tepat di bibirnya dan menciumnya. "Wu Yi Fan lebih mencintai Huang Zi Tao dari cinta Huang Zi Tao ke Wu Yi Fan!" Kris mengecup telapak tangan Tao berkali-kali. Tangan ini selalu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Karena itu dia selalu membutuhkan Tao. Semua sentuhan Tao. Semuanya, dia membutuhkannya.

Tao tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Kris. Kris selalu membutuhkannya. Kris selalu manja padanya. Kris selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Dan Kris...selalu berada disampingnya, walau bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Cukup kejadian itu yang membuatnya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Kris seperti itu. Hidup tanpa nyawa. Cukup saat itu saja. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Kris. Tidak mau!

Tao menangis. Dia tidak mau mengingatnya. Tidak mau! Itu menyakit-kan!

"Tao?!"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan membencimu lagi. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Tao memeluk tubuh Kris erat. Dia berusaha meyakinkkan Kris melalui pelukannya. Meyakinkan agar semuanya tidak terulang lagi.

Kris membalas pelukan Tao. Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tao dan bergumam, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**Kembali dengan fanfic baru dan IN-PROGRESS dikala masih ada beberapa fanfic yang belum di lanjutkan dan diselesaikan. hehehe...**

**Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin menulis fanfic ini, tapi sesuatu(?) membisikan agar aku menulisnya. Itu menyebalkan...kkkk**

**Aku berharap kalian menyukai fanfic ini. Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan.**

**Terima kasih.**

**.**

**^^ MIND TO REVIEW ^^**


End file.
